Blog użytkownika:Elijah Jason Shane/Mieszaniec Rozdział 3
Sorka,że tak długo nie pisałam,ale wena itp. Po kolacji... Trixie siedziała w swoim pokoju i rozmyślała nad tym wszystkim,czy to wsztstko prawda.Eli pomagał Kordowi zmywać naczynia,ą Pronto jak zwykłe spał po kolacji. -Eli,co się stało,że Trixie cię...No wiesz...-zapytał Kord z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Co cię to interesuje?!-odpowiedział zdenerwowany chłopak. -Tylko pytam... Kiedy skończyli Eli poszedł do Trixie.Zapukał. -Trixie,mogę wejść? -Tak,wejdź. Dziewczyna leżała na swoim łóżku i spoglądała w sufit.Eli usiadł obok niej,dziewczyna nagle się podniosła.Chłopak spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy,Trixie się zaniepokoiła i zapytała: -Co się stało...?-zapytała z niepokojem. -Mam bardzo złe przeczucia,coś jest nie tak,ale nie wiem co. Trixie była tym bardzo zdziwiona.Spojrzała na chłopaka i się do niego mocno wtuliła,Eli odwzajemnił uścisk.Nagle w kryjówce zabrzmiał alarm,para szybko wybiegła sprawdzić co się dzieje... -Kord,co się stało?! -Napad na Koszmarną Grań! -Napaść na Black Indastries?!-zapytał chłopak z niedowierzaniem. -Tak,nie wiem kto jest tak bez myślny żeby napadać na opuszczoną siedzibe Blacka,ale musi mieć jakiś ważny powód. Cały gang pojechał w stronę Koszmarnej Grani,na miejscu spotkali Dark Slingera i jego pomocników.Stali o bok wielkiej maszyny przykrytej płachtą.Dark Slinger trzymał jakieś notatki.Kazał przenieść to do środka cytadeli.Wszyscy się zastanawiali co to może być,Eli wpadł na pomysł. -Kord,Pronto jedźcie do kryjówki. -Po co?!-zapyta troll. -Jak to,przecież bez Pronto wspaniałego sobie nie poradzisz. -Tym razem molenoid ma racje we dwójkę sobie nie poradzicie. -Mam ryzykowny plan,ale dla dwóch osób,a jak by nas złapali to byście mogli nas odbić. -Tak jest szefie!-odpowiedzieli chórem. Po paru minutach zniknęli z horyzontu,Trixie spojrzała na chłopaka. -Jaki masz tym razem plan bohaterze?-zapytała z sarkazmem. -To tak,ty się przebierzesz i odwrócisz ich uwagę, a ja niepostrzeżenie się zakradnę do środka i zobaczę co to jest. -Co masz na myśli ,,niepostrzeżenie"?Przecież cię zobaczą,chyba,że...-dziewczyna spojażała na niego z niepokojem na twarzy. -Że się przemienie... -Jak to Eli,a jak stracisz kontrolę?! -Spokojnie,będę nad sobą panował.Tracę kontrolę gdy jestem wściekły i kiedy czuję krew,w tedy rzucam się na ofiarę i ... -I co...?-zapytała z niepokojem. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok i się nie odzywał. -Dobrze,tak zrobimy,ale co dalej...? -Zadzwonię na komunikator i ci powiem. -Zgoda... Tak,więc zrobili.Kiedy Eli się wkradł zobaczył co to było...Był to ogromny portal,donikąd nie prowadził.Dark Slinger wszedł do środka i kazał włączyć urządzenie.Mieszaniec zobaczył gdzie on prowadził,a prowadził do Mrocznych Grot...Za niego wyłonił się Black i jakaś dziewczyna.Wyglądała przepięknie,miała na sobie bluzkę do połowy brzucha,spodenki do kolan,rozpuszczone,czarne włosy.We wnykach miała ghule. Przypominała nie co Blacka...Musiała to być jego córka. -A,więc tak wygląda słynny Black.Oczekiwałem czegoś więcej.-powiedział ze śmiechem w głosie Dark Slinger. -Uważaj co mówisz elfie... -To ty uważaj,uwolniłem cię,więc masz u mnie dług.-zaśmiał się Dark Slinger ze swoim Goon Doc'iem. -Dobrze,więc kim jesteś? -Ja jestem Dark Slinger,ten który wie jak pokonać Shane'a. -Nie wierzę.-odpowiedział z niedowierzaniem Black. -Spójrz na ghula,który siedzi mi na ramieniu.On przejął nad nim władze,może tylko na chwilę,ale zrobi to ponownie. -Hmm...Dobrze,więc Dark Slingerze, do czego jestem ci potrzebny? -Miałeś kilka starć z Shane'em,więc wiesz jak go unieszkodliwić,bym mógł przejąć nad nim władzę. -Skoro miałeś z nim styczność to wiesz,że jest pewna dziewczyna o imieniu ,,Trixie"Widziałem jak się z nią obchodził,więc należy się nią zająć... Eli to słysząc zamarł ze strachu o Trixie. Był okropnie wściekły,stanął na dwóch łapach(co jest typowe dla wilkołaków,ale on wolał czteronożność).Prawie stracił kontrole lecz nagle coś go powstrzymało,a był to słodki głos Trixie w komunikatorze. -Eli co się dzieje? -Dark Slinger otworzył portal do Mrocznych Gród.Wyszedł z niego Black i chyba jego córka. -Jak to córka?Nigdy jej nie widzieliśmy. -Może była ukryta w Mrocznych Grotach,aż do teraz. -Możliwe,co się teraz dzieje Eli? -Planują cię porwać,ale ja na to nie pozwolę.-mówiąc to mieszaniec kierował się ku nim. -Eli nic nie rób. Później coś wymyślimy,jest już późno trzeba wracać. Eli nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć słodkiemu głosu,więc się zgodził.Wszyscy oprócz dwóch typków byli w środku.Poszło gładko,Eli się przemienił z powrotem w człowieka.Szybko pobiegł do Trixie,oboje pojechali do domu zdenerwowani tym wszystkim. Podczas jazdy... -Jestem ciekawa do czego Dark Slinger sprowadził Blacka? -Mówił,że potrzebuje go by mnie złapać i znowu przejąć na demną władzę. -To okropne... Chłopak się nie odzywał.Po powrocie opowiedzieli to wszystko przyjaciołom,oprócz momentu przemiany i rozmowy o tym. -Prześpijmy się z tym,a rano pomyślimy. -Dobry pomysł Kord,jest już późno. Wszyscy poszli do siebie oprócz Trixie,poszła do Eli.Gdy weszła zobaczyła go bez koszuli.Bardzo mocno się zaczerwieniła.Eli się uśmiechnął i usiadł na łóżku. -Co się stało Trixie? Dziewczyna usiadła obok chłopaka. -Eli nie mogę spać po tym wszystkim,czy mogłam bym spać z tobą?-zapytała cała czerwona. Eli się uśmiechną i powiedział: -Oczywiście,że tak.Co to za pytnie? Oboje się uśmiechnęli i położyli,chłopak pocałował swoją ukachaną na dobranoc i zasnęli. Długo.Taki bonusik XD. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach